A vehicle including a motor for driving the vehicle and a power storage device for supplying electric power to the motor has been proposed so far. In addition, a configuration for charging a power storage device mounted on a vehicle with an external power supply has been proposed.
For example, WO97/10967 (Patent Document 1) discloses a safety mechanism used for an electric vehicle with various safety performances improved. This electric vehicle has a running-prohibiting unit allowing running only while a charge cord is stored, a regenerative brake unit with its braking performance and regenerative performance improved, a main stand unit for easy operation of a stand, a rear wheel driving mechanism by which an unsprung weight can be decreased, a structure by which heat from circuits can be used effectively and a battery can be changed easily, and the like.